Family Ties
by AgentCandy203
Summary: To bring the Vespers down, the Cahills will have to call a group of trained agents from each branch. But when a secret comes ou, will the family be able to prospere?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm DeaganHamneadlove, but you can call me Mari or Mare, whichever you like... Oh, well. So this is my first fanfic so please no flames...**

**Disclaimer: nope, nothing, nada, I do not own anything...**

* * *

(_Nobody´s POV)_

The rain was drowning the teacher´s voice, and because of that no one was listening to her, going on and on about math. A thunder lighted the sky, and some teens jumped in their seats, while others seemed to be enjoying the weather. Marian Rosewood was looking outside the window next to her, thinking of her homework, when she felt an elbow on her side.

"_What?"_ she hissed angrily without looking. No one answered so she turned around, and saw that her partner, Brian, was asleep and close to snoring.

_Why can´t he behave like a Lucian? _She thought with a sigh.

Looking around, she realized that the only ones listening were the Ekats, and some non-Cahill nerds.

Wondering who nudged her, she felt it again, and one more time she darted glares everywhere, her anger growing. Everybody says that she needs to control her temper, and sometimes they´re right.

She saw a piece of paper in her lap when she gave up. _Andrea, _she thought. Her best friend was a master on that: she does something to you and while you´re not looking; she gives/takes something for/from you. Opening it, Brian woke up with a jump. His almost black eyes had purple bags underneath them, which was pretty obvious with his pale skin, and his black hair, which he almost always maintains perfect, was messy.

"What´s wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I…had a n-nightmare" he stammered.

_Weird, _she thought, _he never stammers._

"More like a day mare" she half joked half scolded.

"What´s that?" he asked looking at the paper on her hands.

"Not for you or about you" she said coolly.

Marian turned and read it:

_Guess what? Dietwin is cheating on Ana Maria! Wanna help me and the others to kill him? Y for yes and N for no…_

She wrote a fast Y and told the boy behind her to give it to Andrea.

The bell rang and they all left to lunch

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The rain had stopped and the grass was wet, but they sat on the benches that were kinda dry.

Her cousin Rodrigo sat next to her, his amber eyes were sparkling under his brown hair. His mother was Vikram Kabra's sister, and his father was Marian´s mom´s big brother.

"Hey" he said like a normal teen, not like a Kabra

"Hi" she said.

Then she saw something that made her want to puke: Dietwin kissing Ana Maria, even though Andrea said he was cheating on her. She looked to her friends to see that they either had an amused look or a murderer one. A groan escaped Armando´s throat, and his grey eyes were showing a dangerous glint.

"I´m going to kill that guy" groaned Diego.

After several minutes of face-sucking, they –_finally-_broke apart. Her cheeks were even more pink than usual, her ashy blond hair messy and had a dreamy look on her brown eyes.

"What?" she asked when she saw all the looks on the faces of her friends. Since no one bothered to answer, she sat carefully next to Veronica and started to eat her lunch.

Veronica also started eating, and soon they were all chewing, swallowing and plotting bloody murder.

All the kids lived together in a house near the school, and that´s what made them so close. The girls left to their rooms, while the guys went to play football. Marian´s room was decorated in a really original way: the walls were a dark shade of pink and her bed was covered in black blankets; her closet´s walls were black, and her neon clothes were pretty obvious that way. On her night table she had a book, _Night World, Secret Vampire, _and her phone was next to it. The bathroom was painted in dark purple, with hints of golden in the sink. Besides all that, a flat TV screen was hanging in the wall in front of her bed, surrounded by shelves full of books.

She placed her backpack on the floor and opened her email.

_Spam, spam, spam, Cahills, spam, s… wait. What?_

She opened the email and read it:

_Dear Mrs. Rosewood:_

_We are contacting you to ask you and your team of agents to come to Attleboro, Massachusetts to help to find and save the hostages, and also to bring the Vespers down. We´re waiting for you. If you decide to come, please contact any of the following agents:_

_-Sinead Starling_

_-Dan Cahill_

_-Ian Kabra_

_-Hamilton Holt_

_-Jonah Wizard_

_-Amy Cahill_

_~The Madrigals._

Closing her laptop, she rushed to the living room and found her friends sitting there, eating Skittles and watching Glee. Marian told them about the message, and since everyone agreed, she answered the email.

_Dear whoever is reading this:_

_We´ll be glad to help. Our flight will land in Attleboro late at night, and we are hoping to get to the Comm. Center an hour later._

_~Marian Rosewood (the _real _Ninja Lord)_

And with that, she started to pack.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The flight didn´t turned out to be so bad. They ate skittles –four bags each- and eight hours later they landed on Attleboro.

Waiting for them were Dan and Sinead. Andrea, Perla and Javier were on sugar high, so instead of stopping next to them like the rest, they ran past them and into the street.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW!" yelled Perla.

"LOOK! A UNICORN!" screamed Andrea.

Javier just kept on screaming stuff like that, and some other things…

"Are you Marian?" asked Dan to her. She nodded fast, due to her slight sugar high, which you could see at miles away. "Well, I don´t know you, but I do know that I´M THE NINJA LORD!" he yelled the last part, causing her to wince.

When she and her friends processed what Dan said, they all step back and she fixed a death glare that totally rivaled the Kabra´s, causing him to gulp.

"I´m going to get your friends back" said Sinead and left.

When she got back with the trio, they climbed in the limo and drove back to the Comm. Center.

* * *

**So, that's it! i know it sucks, but it's the best I could come up with... If anyone is interested in being my Beta reader, I could really appreciate it...**

**Also, a few things:**

**1- in this story, Sinead is not Vesper 3... just warning you**

**2- the main couples are going to be: Deagan, Hamnead and Amian, beside some couples that I came up with...**

**3- the hostages are going to be saved soon, so some couples can happen sooner**

**4- this story may become kinda Mary-Sue.**

**Those are the OC:**

**Marian: dark black hair, amber eyes and pale skin (Lucian, raised by Ekats)**

**Rodrigo: amber eyes, tan skin and brown hair. (Lucian)**

**Andrea: brown eyes, black hair and tan skin (Lucian)**

**Brian: black eyes, black hair and pale skin.(Lucian)**

**Perla: brown eyes, curly brown hair and cinnamon skin. (Lucian Ekat double agent)**

**Alejandra: light blue eyes, curly blond hair and pale skin (Lucian)**

**Zoe: light curly brown hair, shiny green eyes and pale skin (Lucian Janus double agent)**

**Ana Maria: chocolate-brown eyes, glossy blond hair and pale skin with pink cheeks (Lucian Ekat double agent)**

**Armando: icy grey eyes, short blond hair and pale skin (Ekat)**

**Javier: warm brown eyes, brown hair and cinnamon skin. (Tomas)**

**Diego: brown eyes, short brown hair and tan skin (Tomas)**

**Veronica: olive-green eyes, wavy long brown hair and cinnamon skin. (Janus)**

**Valeria: shiny brown eyes, honey-like hair and tan skin (Janus)**

**I know those are a lot of OC, but they are my closest friends and I just wanted to include them...**

**-Mari**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gods. 5 reviews! I love you guys so much! Here, have some skittles! *trows skittles at your face* I know it´s not so much but it´s my first story, and, besides, I never expected to have more then 1 review, (_if_ ****I got any review at all) **

**Oh, and sorry about the delay, but I got _tons_ of homework, sooooo blame the teachers, not me! **

**Disclaimer: since I´m too lazy to write a funny disclaimer, I ´ll tell you this way: I doný own the 39 clues. Sadly. **

* * *

Due to the jet lag, and the fact that traffic that day was awful, by the time they got to the Cahill manor the girls were fully asleep. Since the guys knew better than wake them up, they had to carry them. The problem was that they couldn´t lift them up to their shoulders, ´cause that would wake them up and the girls wouldn´t be happy. In an _I´ll hunt you down and kill you_ not happy way. So they carried them _bridal style. _Rodrigo took Perla, Brian following close behind with Zoe. Ian (against his own will) took his second cousin, and Ned carried Veronica. Jake lifted Andrea and Armando took Ana Maria. As Javier carried the sleeping Valeria, Amy told them that their rooms were down the hall, and leaded them.

Funny thing: all the girls talked in theirs sleep, and at the moment they were saying things like "_Kill the Vesper" _or _"Why don´t you love me, Peeta?"_

Carefully, they placed them in their king sized beds and shut the doors.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(_Marian´s POV)_

The next morning, the sun light hit me right in the face. I stood up from a bed –obviously not mine, since the sheets were red, not black- and entered the bathroom. I have to admit it, it was pretty cool; it looked like mine, but it was black with golden. After taking a shower, I opened my luggage and took out my clothes: a white T-shirt with some red shorts and white sandals. After I combed my hair, I saw that it was six o´clock. I jogged down the stairs and realized that I wasn´t the only one awake; Hamilton Holt was having breakfast and Sinead was on her laptop. The Starling girl took off her eyes from the screen and greeted me with a smile. I smiled back and headed to the kitchen, were I saw that Hamilton was looking- no, scratch that. He was _staring _at Sinead. She seemed to notice, too, because when she looked up and met his gaze, she blushed crimson and went back to her computer.

"You are _way _too obvious" I said to him while I served myself some cereal.

"I don´t know what you´re talking about"

"You do and you are such an _awful _liar, it's a bit sad." I said stifling my laughter. "But, if you like her, I may be able to help you"

"How?" Hamilton asked, giving up at the idea of hiding it.

I smirked and told him to be a gentleman.

"How do I do that?"

"I don´t know." I said, and then I got an idea "Has she eaten already?"

"No, why?"

I sighed, took my bowl and placed it in his hands.

"Since I haven´t touch my cereal, and you want to be a gentleman, why don´t you just take this to her?"

After a minute Hamilton decided that he would follow my advice. He grabbed the cereal and walked over to her.

_(Sinead´s POV)_

I have to admit it, when I saw Hamilton walking over to me, with a shy smile on his face, I felt myself blushing like mad. I didn´t notice the cup of cereal in his hands, since I was hypnotized by his blue eyes. I was barely able to notice Marian sneaking out of the kitchen, without taking her eyes off us.

"Hey." I said in low voice, almost a whisper.

"Hi." Hamilton answered the same way.

My heart skipped a little when he sat next to me and handed me the cup of cereal.

"Thanks" I whispered and grabbed the cup full of cereal. When I did our hands brushed ever so lightly and I'm sure that by the moment my heart was beating faster than a hummingbird on a sugar high… Wait, what type of cereal was this? Never mind, it doesn't really matter...

And with that we just sat there. After a few minutes Dan walked in, and I was surprised to see that he wasn´t doing any "ninja moves", as he would call yelling _HIYA!_ and tripping over lamps. When he saw us, I expected him to make fun or something, but no. Instead, he did something totally out of character: he _left. _No comments, no sarcastic remarks; he just left.

Something is definitely wrong. Uh-oh.

(_Dan`s POV)_

Hamilton likes Sinead? That is just… Ew! Disgusting! We made a pact. We would never, EVER, like girls. But, I did kinda developed a little crush in one of the hostages… but is so little that I don`t have anything to worry about. Oh well. I also heard that Jake likes one of the new girls… BLACKMAIL TIME! MWAHAHAHA!

As I was thinking all the things I can ask my buddy`s big bro, the doorbell rang. I went down stairs and opened the door.

_Oh God, no… please no._

In front of me lied a duct taped, tied up, bruised and unconscious Reagan Holt.

* * *

**Cliffie! Ha, I love those. I have the feeling that the Natan fans are going to _hate_ next chapter...**

**Review!**

**~Mari**

**P.S: chech out a book series named Night World, by the awesome, epic writer L. ... It includes hot bad guys falling in love with girls that are like my idols... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Goddess! 6 reviews for last chapter! Thank you guys so much! At the end of the chapter I will answer them... But now the disclaimer.**

**Me: Who should I punish? Oh I know! MORGEAD! **

**Morgead: What do you want, intent of Redfern?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer for me.**

**Morgead: Why should I? *cower at my deathly glare* Ugh, fine. DeaganHamneadlove doesn`t own the 39 clues, Me, or anything else you might or might not recognize.**

**Me: Thank you. Was that so hard?**

* * *

_(Dan´s POV) _

My throat closed as I called everyone, my legs suddenly were made out of jelly, and I couldn´t hear anything.

All I could see: a bruised sleeping beauty

All I could feel: like my heart was going to jump out of my body.

All I could smell: someone roasting marshmallows.

Listen: the Cahills asking what was going on.

As soon as they saw her, they all went dead silence.

"Is that Reagan?" asked Hamilton. He sounded so… scared.

I nodded shortly. I don´t think I could talk without sounding little and scared, even though that is exactly how I feel.

"Okay, let´s… do something" said Amy shakily "Dan, you carry her to a room and stay with her. As soon as she wakes up, you call any of us, whoever is closer so we can ask her if she knows where the hostages are. Meanwhile, you´ll be looking for some food for her in the kitchen."

I knew what she said, my mind just didn´t wanted to do it. I mean, interrogate her right after she wakes up? Even if I didn´t agreed with that, I didn´t voiced my thoughts; I just didn´t trust my voice.

Instead I bent down and picked her up. I was surprised to notice that I could carry her. At first I thought that it was because of my awesome ninja skills, but no. it was because she was thin. No, she was worse than thin; I could feel her spinal column, and see the bones in her neck and arms. If she was like this (and she _is _a Holt) I don´t even want to imagine how the rest are.

I reached the closest guest room and entered. The walls were a dark purple, and the bed sheets a light blue, like her eyes. I placed her carefully on the beds and covered her with a blanket. After that I left the room.

Downstairs it was a total mess: Hamilton was killing (or trying to kill) Diego, one of the new kids. Amy and Ian were arguing about… well, something. And the weirdest thing: the new guys were sitting there. They all looked worried and some even scared.

I popped down in the couch next to Marian and she turned to me.

"How is she" she asked. No need to say names, I already knew who she was talking about.

"Fine, I guess" I answered with a deep breath "She´s still unconscious and all, but at least she´s breathing"

"She´ll be fine" Mare said reassuringly "Trust me. Oh, don´t look at me with that WTF look. I know you like her"

I swear my mouth dropped to the floor and hit it. She laughed like a maniac at the sight of my face.

Everyone was now looking at us: a crazy girl, laughing like there was no tomorrow and a Ninja Lord who looked like a golden fish.

"Is she…?" started Sinead

"Crazy?" finished Veronica for her "Yes"

"The craziest person you suckers will ever meet" said Valeria

Right after Marian finished her ROFL, we heard a loud _thump _from the room above us. I realized with horror that it was Reagan´s room.

_(Ian´s POV)_

When Daniel ran out of the room like hell, we all followed him.

He was standing in front of Reagan´s room, and I saw that:

He was glaring at someone.

He´s jaw was clenched

"Hello dear" said a familiar voice.

My gaze turned to the door, and my heart nearly stopped.

Reagan, now fully conscious, had a knife pressed against her throat by the one and only Isabel Kabra.

_(Reagan´s POV)_

My entire body ached, my heart was pounding really hard, and I was dead scared.

"What a beautiful surprise, to see my two children and nephew here" two? But Natalie is held hostage.

I saw one of the guys (who looked awfully like Ian) step in front of a girl who, even though looked ready to attack, you could tell she was confused. Isabel laughed at the movement. When she did, the knife cut me slightly and I felt the blood drip across my neck.

"You don´t know? Oh, well. I´ll tell you." She did a dramatic paused and, in a low whisper, she said "Marian" she looked at the confused girl "and Ian" now her eyes were on King Cobra "are twins"

That is when chaos broke.

* * *

**Soooo, yeah. If you find any grammatical/spelling mistake (and I`m sure you will) please tell me in your review...**

**mo77okoy: Well, that is pretty much what I want. To keep the people`s attention by the use of something really annoying called cliffhanger... Thanks for the review!**

**Soccerstar5665: Thanks for the review! Because of the story I`m realizing that there are other Deagan shipers, which is great!**

**Rayda Of The Skies: I`m guessing that know you want to kill since you were in suspense and now even more... But that is how I do it! **

**numbah435spiritsong: It makes me sick too. Your pen name sorta reminds me of a series that I used to watch... Codename: kids next door? Yeah something like that... I thought that if Dan had a crush on our favorite Holt, he will do option 1: make a big deal on rescuing her. And as much as I would love to see my friends (the OCs) screwing everything up, I think that I won`t do it, even though it`s something they would totally do. I f there are mistakes please point them out!**

**Candyloversunite15: Did I wrote your penname right? Thanks and there you have it! And is good that you like them bothbecause this is totally Deagan...**

**JesseCPK: You say that in a good or bad way? Duct tape could be good or bad...**

**I hope I get 7 reviews for this chapter! **

**Now, since everyone is doing this: Random questions**

**1. Favorite couple?**

**2. Favorite character?**

**3. Country?**

**4. Branch?**

**That`s it! See (or read) you soon!**

**~Marian** **(The best Redfern ever, no matter what Hunter says)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow Vesper, Cahill, random person… never mind. So, I read the reviews and I wanted to thank numbah435spiritsong, for the review and pointing out the mistakes.** **I'll thank you properly (or already did) in a PM.**

**Now, the disclaimer:**

**Me: I can't decide between Eric and David…**

**Eric: I won't do it. Morgead says that you´re scarier than Jez.**

**David: That´s because she is.**

**Me: Will you guys just do the freaking disclaimer already? Then you can go back with your soul mates and *smiles evilly* Timmy**

***After a heated discussion, that included dart guns, fangs and witchcraft***

**Eric: DeaganHamneadlove doesn't own The 39 Clues, us or anything you may or may not recognize.**

**David: But she owns her awesomeness and a cell phone.**

**Warning: I´m listening to 1D, BTR, and other artists, so if it's too crazy, or fluffy or anything, please bear with me.**

_(Author´s POV)_

The words hung in the air for a minute or two, before everyone realized what Miss Cobra said.

There was a variety of reactions:

Marian and Ian were shocked. Okay, more than shocked; they were barely breathing. That's really, _really _shocked.

Marian's group was either having their mouths hang open or their eyes wide open.

Amy was looking at Isabel, then Ian, then Marian, then start all over again.

Dan was having a battle inside. A part of him was thinking _"She is way too nice to be a Cobra!" _Another part was thinking about Reagan and _how the heck Isabel did to break into the house_ without being notice? _Because she's a Lucian and a Vesper, _he decided silently.

The rest were having problems with believing it.

Isabel seemed to enjoy the confusion in the Cahills. There was a moment when she let her guard down, and Reagan used it to escape. She ran towards Hamilton, who grabbed her and placed her behind him. Dan struggled with the urge to go with her, but he managed to stand his ground.

Either way, Isabel didn't seem to care.

After the information sunk in, there were yells, screams, threatens, and… a rubber ducky? Oh no, not the rubber duck again.

"How did you break in here?" asked Diego, slightly shaking, but his voice was strong, confident, and he managed to be heard over the chaos that took over the place.

Isabel smiled sweetly at him, which made Amy start to shake. She remembered how that smile appeared on her face when something bad was about to happen.

"I don't think I should tell you," Isabel answered sweetly, "But, you really should lock the doors and windows during the night."

The next moment was confusing.

Isabel ran towards them, and everyone tried to catch her; but it was useless. She got away.

_(Dan's POV)_

After Isabel ran away, everybody went to the living room, to see what they could do, except for Ham, Reagan and me.

"You're bleeding" I said without taking my eyes off Reagan's neck

It took a moment before they understood what I said. Hamilton started to freak out (again) so I walked into the bathroom and searched for a towel or something that would stop the bleeding. I walked out with a Band-Aid and a towel and I sat down next to her.

Without saying anything I started to clean the blood off her neck and when it was sort of clean I placed the Band-Aid on her neck.

Once I finished I was about to ask her something, but I made the mistake of looking into her eyes. You see, when I look into those _beautiful _blue orbs, I can't look away; it's like something glues me to them. I forgot what I wanted to ask her, what time or day it was and even my name.

Someone pulled me out of my thoughts by knocking on the door. Hamilton, who was still freaking out, got yelled by the person.

"Hamilton, you need to _stop freaking out!" _I recognized the voice as Marian's. I turned to see her with her hands on Hamilton's shoulders. It was funny, because he was so much taller than her. Sinead was on the frame of the door, leaning against it.

"Who is she?" Reagan asked me.

"She's Marian; she's the leader of a group that will help us rescue the hostages. And apparently Ian's twin sister."

I started to think, and I realized (with horror may I add) that it wasn't as crazy as I thought. I mean they both had amber eyes, and they had the same hair color. The only thing that didn't fit in is their skin tone.

But they were so much alike that it was hard not to believe it.

They dressed in designer clothes, they were kind of snobby, but Marian wasn't really spoiled.

If Isabel was lying or not, I don't know. But I will find out. (Then again, you can never trust Isabel Kabra.)

***x*x*x*x*x*I threw I wish in a well, don't ask me I'll never tell*x*x*x*x*x***

_(Veronica´s POV)_

I would be lying if I said that I didn't see that one coming. I mean, who else but the Kabras have amber eyes?

After Isabel ran like hell, everybody went to the living room.

Now, while I was sitting in the couch with Andrea, everyone was taking in the news. Some of us were calm, while some were not.

Rodrigo and Diego were yelling at each other, because apparently Diego said:

"_I can't believe she is a Cobra. She is way too nice for that!"_

Rodrigo heard him, and since his mom was Vikram's twin sister, he was technically a Kabra. So now they were yelling at each other insults.

Armando, Ana Maria, Zoe and Brian were, well, shocked. They were staring blankly into space and it was like they weren't even there.

Javier and Valeria were talking quietly in a corner, and it looked like she was threatening him, because he looked scared. _Hell scared._

Perla, Andrea and I weren't so shocked. We were the closest to Mare, so we kinda saw it coming. I already said that, didn't I?

Now, the Cahills.

Ian was, to say the least, between shocked and horrified. He was pacing around like crazy, running his hand through his hair, and murmuring stuff like "_No way. I can't be her brother. That's bloody impossible!"_

_Actually_ the last one was out loud, and everyone turned to see him.

He was doing the same thing that Marian would do if something happened to any of us; pace around and trying to tear off her hair.

Sometimes, when one of the guys left and didn't came back by midnight, she would stay up all night, worrying like crazy.

I guess it's not so crazy after all.

**Well, that turned out better than I thought! Guess what song I'm listening. **_**Till I forget about you- BIG TIME RUSH.**_** Goddess, I love them.**

**Okay, now I shall answer the reviews:**

**mo77okoy: There will be more action. Just wait, dad. Please. (He is my dad, for those who are reading this...)**

**numbah435spiritsong: Wow. Your reviews are the longest ever! I`ll make sure that the other chapters turn out better... Thanks for the support!**

**khbr23hw: *avoids rubber duck* WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME? I am not denying anything! I know we are awesome! Okay, I'll take a dart gun, you a rubber duck and we`ll chase her down! HOW DID YOU KNOW I HAVE A TEDDY BEAR?**

**Candyloversunite15: Thanks! Ekat, huh? Awesome.**

**JesseCPK: YES! another Lucian! *happy dance* And you`re right about the duct tape.**

**Rayda of The Skies: Nope. No cookies... *hides basket behind back and back away slowly***

**Okay, next round of quetions!:**

**1. Favorite band.**

**2. Favorite song.**

**3. A ninja or a pirate?**

**4. Which do you like better? Natan or Deagan? Also, please tell me **_**why.**_

**See y'all next time! Remember, (this is really helpful advice) don't be killed by llamas! No matter how cute or cuddly they seem, do not let them kill you. It's all part of their evil llama plans to take over the world! :)**

**~Mari.**

cd315b01-9560-4a18-b762-eb1fda3d399f

Y2:cd315b01-9560-4a18-b762-eb1fda3d399f


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so since I'm already in vacations, I'll probably be updating faster, but no promises! Now, I just want to thank you guys for the reviews, you are so amazing, you deserve Skittles! *runs around throwing Skittles everywhere*

Disclaimer: do I look like I own such an amazing book series? Really?

*x*x*x*x*x _Llora UN hombre sin parpadear sentado en un portal_*x*x*x*x*x

_(Marian´s POV)_

It was official. Hamilton Pierre Holt was the most annoying person I have ever met. I mean, I understand that he is worried about Reagan and all, but that is no reason to believe that who was knocking the door was a Vesper, much less to try to kill me!

First, why would a Vesper knock on the door? They just walk in! And, if he already saw me, why would he try to kill me?

I´m ranting now, ain´t I?

Okay so, after a while, Sinead convinced him of leaving the room, so we could do our little Criminal Minds kind of moment. The problem was Dan.

"I am _not_leaving her!" it was so cute and problem giving at the same time.

"Dan, if there is something I have learned from the TV, is that the with fewer distractions, the better," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But still, I won't be a distraction, I promise. Just, please, let me stay with her." he sounded so anxious, that I said yes.

"Okay, you can stay," I said with a sigh, and he whooped. "_But_if I think you´re being problematic, I'll kick you out myself"

He sat next to Reagan and, insert fan girl worthy squeal here, _held her hand_.

_(Reagan´s POV)_

Okay, right now I´m doing my best not to squeal, but with Dan holding my hand, it's pretty impossible.

"Close your eyes" ordered Marian, and I did so. "Now, you need to focus in my voice." I tried to, but with Dan so close to me… well, let´s just say is not easy. "Okay, now picture that you're in the cell"

And… I was there. I was standing in the middle of the room, and I could see everyone there.

"Do you smell anything? Or hear anything?" out of the blue, Marian was standing next to me.

I focused, and I smelled something.

"I smell… the beach."

"Anything else?" I could literally see her brain thinking.

"I can hear a… parrot"

"Okay, can you tell me how it sounds?" I nodded and did my best to recreate the sound.

I was in the middle of the third note, when Marian finished it.

It was the exact same sound.

My eyes snapped open and I looked at her, her eyes wide open. She was murmuring something in Spanish and, call me a Dolt, but I had no idea what she was saying.

Then she ran outside the room, leaving me, Dan and Sinead totally confused.

*X*X*X*X*X you´re insecure, don´t know what for *X*X*X*X*X

_(Perla´s POV)_

You know how fast cheetahs are, right? Well, multiply that by a thousand, and you get the speed that Marian used to burst into the room.

"_Cotorra Margariteña!"_she exclaimed.

She was speaking in rapid fire Spanish, and all I got was _"Margarita", "Playa"_and _"Rehenes"_

So, Margarita is the island where we live, it has a lot of beaches and the hostages, well I don´t know how they fit in the picture.

Then I realized. For the last few months, there´s been kidnappings, murderers, and fires in the island.

Vespers. Of course, it has to be them.

The Cahills looked confused, and they had all the reason in the world. Dan and Reagan walked in, holding hands. It was the most adorable thing ever… Sinead was behind them, a puzzled look on her face.

"Mmm, Mare?" wandered Dan "Remember us?"

She gave him her famous _yes, so?_Look and he sighed.

"You left the room like we were trying to kill you!" exclaimed Reagan, throwing her arms in the air, showing everyone that she was holding hands with Dan.

The girls looked ready to go all _Awww_and the boys ready to smirk. Excepting the Tomas boy, Hamilton. He looked like he was ready to kill Dan.

The couple blushed and pulled away, but I saw out of the corner of my eye that they went back to hold hands.

"So, what did you say, Marian?" asked Amy, but she was grinning widely.

"That I might know where the hostages are" she answered calmly.

There was a stunned silence, and then…

"_WHAT?!"_

She winced and put her hands up.

"I said _might._I didn't say I did know,"

"Well, where do you think they are?" asked her Ian, but I could tell he wanted to strangle her. _Yep, twins._

"Margarita," she answered like nothing.

I saw all my friend´s eyes wide, and some even looked scared.

"Wait. Isn't that in Venezuela?" asked Hamilton.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" answered/asked Armando.

"That's a Tomas country. Simon Bolivar was born there, and he was a Tomas, so… yeah..."

"It used to be controlled by the Lucians, but in branch war, the Tomas took over," said Ian, still mad at Marian.

"So, Chavez is a Tomas… NOOOOOOOOO, I´M RELATED TO A DEVIL!" screeched Diego.

All the girls rolled their eyes, as he started to gag and pretend he died.

"Sorry to break it up to you, but no," said Hamilton, looking down at him like he was crazy.

"Oh. Okay." Diego said, blushing a bit.

My friends sighed with relieve, and so did I.

"Well, how'd you figured it out?" asked an impatient Ian.

"Uh? Oh. Well, Reagan said she heard a parrot, and it sounded just like the ones that we have in the island, and she also smelled the beach."

"So? They could be anywhere!" now he was getting on to my nerves too.

"Because, you twit, Margarita is the only place where you find them," now Marian was exasperated.

"How are you sure about that?" Marian was ready to yell at him.

But instead, she glared at him and insulted him in Spanish. What she said wasn't pretty.

"Because we know. Now shut up before she kills you, or worse, _yells_at you. And trust me, she is _loud._" Rodrigo was right there. The last time she yelled, I almost went deaf.

"Okay, l-let's start a research, s-so we make s-s-sure that they a-a-actually a-are there" I think it was the first time I heard Amy stutter.

No one disagreed so we pulled our laptops, and the rest went to the CCC. No one noticed Evan leaving the room with a cell phone and a camera.

*X*X*X*X*X He takes your hand, I die a little *X*X*X*X*X

Okay, so that turned out better than I thought! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! It makes me so happy to read them, and when I´m done my cheeks hurt from smiling so much…

Now, I created a page in Facebook for the 39 Clues, and I'm going to put the link in my profile. All I´m asking is a like… And if you like weirdness and stuff, check out The Vespers Hangout forum, is really weird… The link is on khbr23hw's profile.

Random Question! (If you don't mind) Would you rather drink a whole bottle of mustard or eat a lemon? Also, who would win in a fight? A teddy bear or a Care bear?

**Merry Christmas Eve! **

**~Mari. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Listen; there will be a change of plans:**

**There are three characters fighting in my head to be Sinead's pair, but Hamilton will remain as her boyfriend/crush/whatever. Ian will be her friend (there will be some slight Sinian, but only friendship), and Casper her ex.**

**Sinead, Dan and Reagan are my favorite characters ever, so they'll be close to Mare. But don't worry; Amy will be Sinead's best friend. My friend says that they can be like us: four girls and one guy, doing everything together. And since she's so awesome, I'll do it that way. That is the Mary-Sue thingy I wanted to prevent, but… Yeah.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Let's have Galen do it!**

**Galen: Ugh. Why _me? _I'm a prince!**

**Me: Yeah. But I'm a Lucian, Ekat, Vesper, daughter of Zeus, Redfern and because _I say so._**

**Galen: Fine. AgentCandy203 doesn't own The 39 Clues, Night World or anything else.**

_(Marian´s POV)_

Twins or not, Ian was the biggest jerk **_EVER!_**

If I say I´m sure, is because I am. How dare he to say that I was wrong?

I typed furiously in my laptop, looking for something that told me where the hostages were. I remembered a sports magazine, exclusive for the Island, and thought that it might have something helpful. I went to the website, and saw in the corner of the screen a… blue bear? Of course.

Then, I thought that if Venezuela was a Tomas country, why not hack into the Government´s computers?

I clicked the button and I saw myself in the opening page of the Tomas files.

I cursed impulsively when I realized that I needed a username and password.

_Note to self: Tomas aren't as stupid as I thought. _

Kind of like a police department. After a few tries, I got to the files. I wandered through them when I found something interesting.

One of the graveyards in Caracas has Simon Bolivar´s grave. And apparently, the Tomas have security cameras, guards, etc. guarding it.

There was even a picture.

After that, all I found was useless things. After a few hours (although, it felt like years), I gave up. My friends also gave up after a couple of minutes.

"Found anything?" asked a rather perky Sinead.

A chorus of no's, nope's and groans were her answer. She frowned lightly, and looked at me.

"Not even in the Tomas data base?" I swear my eyes were wider than the world.

My friends (aka, the boys) snickered and I shot them such a glare, they paled.

"How- how did you know?" I stammered.

A little smirk appeared in her face, and I felt like smacking her.

"You logged on with Ham's username. He realized when _he _logged on with Reagan's"

I formed nn '_Oh' _with my mouth and blushed a bit.

_Oh, no. I'm turning into a blushing peasant. _

_XxXxXxXxXx Vespers will rule the world XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _

_(Rodrigo's POV)_

Oh, cousin dear. I think this is the first time I saw her blushing. I sure have to ask Perla about it…

I was about to turn to her, when I got an email. It was from Mata Figueroa, Margarita's mayor. My mom worked in the Government, and I was invited (more like obligated) to every party/reunion/diner/whatever they come up with. Usually I would drag Marian or one of the girls with me, so I wouldn't have to go alone.

This time, I had to take everyone with me, because it was Ellio Hernandez's birthday, and his younger daughter went to school with us.

Mata Figueroa was rumored to be a Vesper. Maybe we could go to the party and see if we found anything.

"Mare, Marit is your friend, right?" I asked her.

She turned her face to me, her cheeks still red and nodded.

"Why? You don't have a crush on her, do you?" she asked with a smirk.

"What? No!" Is she crazy or something?

The guys were snickering, even the ones from the clue hunt.

"Uh uh,"

I rolled my eyes and told her what I was thinking. Then, out of the blue, she stood up and hugged me. _Hugged me. _

"Rodrigo, you're a genius!"

"Who are you, and what have you done to my cousin?" I asked, not sure how to react.

She just rolled her eyes and went back to her usual self, as if her sudden outburst never happened.

"So what do we do?" asked Hamilton from the couch. I saw that he was glaring at Dan, because he was holding hands with Reagan.

"I guess we go to Margarita," Amy sighed, still grinning a bit.

Marian suddenly stood up and looked over to me, wide eyed.

"We left the house alone" she whispered.

One by one, the guys and I understood. Our mouths were hanging open, especially mine.

"Oh no" breathed Veronica. You couldn't leave your house alone without supervision in this time of the year, much less ours.

All of our parents had contributed to help us buy it, and it was pretty big. Not that we liked it; it took a _long_ time to clean it.

Valeria was freaking out, her brown eyes wide open. Javier tried to calm her down, but she started to do what she always did when she was nervous: acting weird.

"GEORGE! Where are you, George?" she said in a strangled voice.

"Who's George?" Sinead asked, looking at Valeria as she continued on yelling around the house.

"No one knows. Don't mind her," Mare sighed, although I could tell she wanted to crawl under her bed.

"Okay… Moving on. Maybe we should-" She was cut off by a really, _really _loud alarm that went off in the attic, AKA the CCC.

Everyone raced up the stairs, and opened the door. The trap has worked. Diego, being the Tomas he was, thought that maybe a net could work. It was the last thing a Vesper would expect.

What surprised me was the person that was hanging by he's feet.

Evan Tolliver was a Vesper. And a really stupid one, for that matter. He was right there when we set the trap.

After Ian and Hamilton placed him down, he tried to run away, but Ned, Jake and I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, his arm and neck, respectively.

"E- Evan?" stuttered Amy. Poor girl, finding out that your boyfriend betrayed you must suck.

"Amy, please" the rat pleaded "You got to believe me. I'm not a Vesper"

"Why sh-should I? You have an USB d-driver in your hand and I bet that the information there is very helpful for the Vespers"

She was right. Every file, image, name, everything was on that driver. Ana Maria and Zoe went to his house, and founded in his room that he _was _a Vesper. Vesper 3. That just poured salt in the wound. (Can't remember how'd you say it in English, sorry)

That night, Amy locked herself in her room, and didn't allow anyone to go in. Not even Sinead or Dan.

I left to my room around nine o'clock, knowing for sure that the next few weeks would be very interesting.

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx**

**I am so sorry I didn't update before! Is just, I was on vacation, and I just couldn't bring myself to write anything…**

**What do you think? Is it good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Want me to shut up?**

**I know that the part with Evan was bad, but I just wanted to get rid of that… rat.**

**Now, the Mary-Sue thing I was talking about in chapter 6, was because I looked up the meaning and I realized there were some parts of Marian that fitted, so if you think it is, please tell me.**

**Now, there's a poll in my profile! Please vote!**

**From now on, the questions will be concerning the actors for the movie, so:**

**Who should play Amy?**

**Dan?**

**Nellie?**

**Alistair?**

**Please, review!**

**~Marian.**


End file.
